The Lustful Obsession
by BrokenRebornSama
Summary: It was becoming more and more clear to Naime that her brother was becoming out of reach to her; the taste of his lips still lingering on hers only fueled her determination. She wasen't his first kiss but she could be his first in another matter...But showing such force requires 'practise' and theirs a test subject perfectly in reach... /Weird from the start with explicit scenes/
1. Senjis' Sweetness

Author Note: To My Non-exsistant reader,  
I am attempting to do the first two chapters somewhat vague before delving into the characters mind. My intention is for you the viewer to apply your own head canon then maybe challange or run hand in hand with you in later ones.  
-Love Mr. Author  
P.S. This is an alternative reaction to after Senji kissed her to which he did to prove that it's wrong to do that out of the blue (we all know that backfired) I didn't get to see or read it myself so forgive the disjointedness if their is any .

Chapter 1  
Senjis' Sweetness

Naime licked her lips obsessively during the whole journey to her workplace, she had her own key to Izayas flat obviously. She couldn't begin to imagine the looks and whispering she caused as she flicked her tongue like some serpent or lizard while holding her blushing cheeks firmly in her hands. Since she was on that much of a high, she had almost gleefully skipped through the towns like some school girl.  
Naime was just completely oblivious.  
All that was, was the taste of Senji. That was all their was and all their ever was going to be for this moment, her steps was just automatic. It was only when she finially went through that door that it dawned on her..She was still second to that whore! She had tasted her brother first and that fury just built and built on her, the taste of Senji was already faded no matter how steadfast it kept in memory.  
What could she do? She thought deeply while pacing Izayas living room with a settled tongue. Theirs has to be- That is when she realized their is a certain something that GIRL hadn't done and neither had her brother..  
Sex.  
Namie settled herself at Izayas desk boredly looking over the computer while her mind worked over what she could do. Obviously Senji wasen't going to offer himself willing to her dismay and she couldn't count that, she never could because she loved him far too much. Although she wasent going to just drop the idea thats for sure; she had to beat that girl or be forced to suck Senjis seed from that girls digusting lipped vortex! She flicked her hair back frustratedly. Thats what she may be left to do for Senji to 'teach her' but that can't bargin that will even work...This would need to be a last resort, if it was going to be dared at all.  
But...  
She wanted Senji to be gentle, to want her...She spread her legs leaning them other each corner of the desk her hands slipping to the fabric of her pants what are veiled by her tights. Despite her fury she was still hot down there, a previous wetness still soaking the fabric. She pressured her fingers a little more causing herself to gasp eroticially and her cheeks to redden.  
''Senji..Nnn''  
Naomi moaned gentlely as her fingers brushed across the fabrics. While her hand worked their magic, she pressured a finger against her lips.  
Noami shut her eyes, trying to match the feel of Senji kiss; it was surprisingly easy. She started to remember the taste and thats when the pleasure started to intense. Her fingering lay savage waste, thrusting themself in and against the fabrics resistant. Her Thumb pressured against her hard clit letting the gestures of her hand shift her thumb against it.  
''Aghhhhh! Senji! I am already cumming! D-don't stop!''  
Naimes fantasy raged in her mind she could see Senji in the darkness of her eyelids, her fingers taking the shape of his cock that pounded in her with such ethusiastic commitment! Then the touch at her lips; his gentle kiss...Her body couldn't take it anymore, her mouth gaped as she moaned her profanitied fantasies. The natural flinched spasm almost made her fall off the spin chair while she weakly gasped out her final erotic breath. It was a good hard cum, she spurted quite fiercely even managing to spittle over the screen and keyboard. Naime saw her face looking back at her from the monitor. She looked breathless and redder then anything, her clothing was disravalled and ruffled from her orgasmed squirming, she could see how her tights had split into a gaped hole her pants too. Naime breathed heavilly, sweated clothing stick against her skin. Naime had cum so hard, that her legs had even went numb, she had to grip the desk to stop herself from falling back. Moving felt almost impossible but she somehow managed it, letting herself flop over desk as a reward. She breathed a heavy sigh during her resting, the sight of what she saw in the monitar lingering in her mind.  
She must desperately need this for all she knew she called fall into a cycle of punishing herself like this, she had done it before after some the showers she use to share with her brother. Looking up at the screen again she could see her red cheeks hadn't even falterred.  
'' Senji will you ever love seeing your sister like this..?'' whispered Naomi to her own particially smeared reflection.  
''I need you Senji''  
Tears started to form in her eyes, she just couldn't keep going on like this...  
''SEENEEENNNNNNNJIIIIIIIII!''  
The crying grew more and more violent she couldn't recall how long she cried, all she knew was thats when the last of her strength gave out, she had fell asleep.  
Waking had made her felt empty, she had no dream and only thing she gained was aches from her uncomfortable posistion. Regret had washed over her even more so when she remembered that she was at Izayas desk.  
''Ughhh I am glad he's still sick''  
Naomi leaned back and twirled on the chair; she needed to figure out what to do. She had no idea how Senji would react to her and besides that it wouldn't be THAT easy. Naomi thought that the best thing to do would be to bind him then take charge. Thinking and doing something was a different thing though so it would be best to practice. Poor Izaya could it be the fact that you were in arms reach or the fact she was sitting at your desk. That maybe sparking the idea in her head. But all the reasons started to add up in her mind like for one he was disinterested in her himself. Izaya was even a similar height to her precious Seiji and with his current mental state he was more vulnerable so he would be the perfect soloution to test her plan; given their may be conciquences to her little plan was not a problem for the moment. The problem was obtaining her 'warm up' cock or 'shrimp' as Naomi like to think considering it was Izaya.  
Details, detail and more details. Their was so much for her to muse over although she was no girl and have done enough with men to emotionally rid herself of any portential partners disexcluding her precious Senji. She decided to plunge headfirst as their still was the journey to the hospital to think things over. Their was plenty to think over but then again, some of the best plans are spontanious...Naomi did have a good grasp on reading Izaya, it even shocked him a few time, recalling it made her laugh a little. Their was no more need to hesitate; it was time to get her sexual guinie-pig. She freshened herself up with new clothing then made the drive.  
When Naomi arrived at the hospital she didn't wait about, making her way straight to reception.  
'' Hello I come to see Izaya Orihara, I am thinking of convincing to have him discharged''  
''oh just let me check''  
The reception tapped on her keyboard finding the information before providing Naomi with a sheet to sign which Naomi accepted.  
''He...Has been here a long time hasen't he?''  
Naomi was a little hessitant in replying to the receptionist but figured she would amuse her while considering their was a few things to sign.  
''Yes, I think the wounds had sealed up by now so it will do him good to come home''  
''I know! He had been here forever! I know trauma is a thing but god! It's a good thing he was paying for private, because if he was a hobo, he will be off on his ass somewhere''  
'What a Bitch, for all she knew I could of cared about the cunt' thought Naime.  
Naime laughed uncomfortablely ''Well I will be taking care of him off your hands hopefully''  
''Go knock sense into your boyfriend''  
'Ughh..'  
She quickly signed the papers wanting to be rid of this damned woman as soon as the pen hit the desk, she briskly walked off. Before she was even close to the elevator she heard this girl speak to the receptionist about seeing Izaya. Naime couldn't help but wonder why that girl wanted to find Izayas room. The thought didn't last long for it meant little to her as it is. Naime effortedly made her way to his room considering she knew beforehand; for some obscure reason he was intent of updating her on such stupid details all the time, if only to use her to brag too after his more successful achievements. Though at this point paying some level of attention to him had worked in her favour.  
Noami stood in the doorway, she could just feel the darkness of his mood lingering from the room; it was thick with it.  
Izaya was just vaguely staring at her, his eyes distant in a way she had never seen.  
''Oh to think you were coming to kill me...Did I become useless to you'' He gazed at his hands, staring at them in a transfixed malchony. ''You figured you could make this look like a accident? hehehee it would be easy opening my cut and making it look like the doctors messed up.. An-''  
'what the fuck?' she thought to herself his rant continuing, he was at a point of vulnaribility that it wasen't even funny! How annoying, how very annoying.  
''I CAME to take you home, it's actually getting boring without you''  
E...EHhh?!  
Izaya stared at her silently and completely dumbfounded.  
She didn't look back at him once, walking over to the bed she sat down at his feet finially taking him into her gaze. Naime gentlely touched his leg; she had decided it was best to give him some kind of gentle affection to help prove she did care. She wasen't too fussed in all honsty.  
Naomi smiled while she spoke.  
''I already talked to the receptionist but obviously you can only discharge yourself; you know I am a doctor so I can take care of you further but don't think you can get away without paying me a little bit more''  
He was still being silent, he must of been thinking something over but Naomi was not taking no for an answer, forcing him to his feet then into the wheelchair shoving his clothes into his hands  
''h-hey why such the rush''  
''who knows maybe someones set on killing you and i am saving you. Tchhh, come on I am taking you back before I change my mind''  
''Haahaahhaa to think you would have any sort of emotion despite that of your sick feelings for your brother'' joked Izaya, his words falling into a chuckle.  
''Aghh, maybe it's best you shut up before I leave you here or make you go to hospital for a different reason like being dead!''  
Izaya looked up at her still laughing but otherwise obliging to her request.  
She threw a blanket over him before wheeling him out, on the way she could of sworn she saw that girl again and that said girl was staring at them. Naomi could just feel her gaze burn into her back, she could almost feel the hatred; who was she?  
When they got in the elevator Izaya dressed himself back into his clothing; Naomi didn't take much interest but then neither was Izaya to if she was or not. At some point, both of them didn't know when, they became naturally comfortable with each other.  
With that they were finially at the lobby almost instantly at reception, the receptionist was smiling so stupidly it caused Naime to scoff. Izaya was curious at her manner but left her to sort out his discharge. While he was signing the papers, Naime contiplating over the girls nature. It was only a mild set of thinking since it didn't really effect her so much. When Izaya had finished with the papers he started trying wheelies in the chair  
''Hey, Hey Naime! I brought the wheel chair!'' He spoke excuitedly.  
She took no notice grabbing onto the handles and pushing him to the exit which left him sighing in disappointment.  
Nothing really mattered to her as it was time to take him home and put her devious plan into action.

Chapter End.

Author Extra Note: I know I write Naomi and Naime...It's something we both have to live with *distant haunted look*  
My character writing is pathetic *sighs deeply*


	2. A Taste Of Experiance

Author Notes: If you need a bit of a laugh. Smut. Particially the stuff ahead ~Rating-MA~

Chapter 2  
A Taste Of Experiance

It didn't take her long to drug him ever so slightly.  
She praised her own prepreperation and bounded him to the headboard, proceeding to wrap around his mouth with a cloth, finially shutting him up to future complaints.  
She stripped his lower, bear; tossing the clothing aside with little care then stared at what she was dealing with.  
Izaya was bigger then her brother, it actually took her by surprise though essentially her brother was still growing and his could match or beat Izaya given time. Though for all she knew Senji was a 'grower' and not a 'shower' but that is something for her to learn.  
She forced her lips across his shaft determining where he was sensitive, if it wasen't the fact of his defenselessness, it was clear he was over sensitive. He responded quickly to the littlelest of attentions even if he was not ready, his body certainly was. Izaya cock was already hard under Naomis soft velvet lips, cumming after the sutlelest of licks.  
The gag mostiened with his drool as he exprienced his first cum his chest heaving with the newfound excuitment. But Naomi was not even close to finshing, she swiftly gained knowlege of his weaker parts sucking on thoose bits of skin harshly to cause him to release a little, mainly for her own amusement as he did the cutest little squirm when he was going to cum. It was either that or hilarious as she hadn't fully decided yet.  
Naime sucked down on Izayas tip, she ignored and swallowed the cum just like she was swallowing his dick deep into her throat. Motioning like crazy while she filled her mind of curses directed at Izaya. She could see him struggling trying tto hold back, his body shivering with overwhleming pleasure. He was a slave to her mouth and in no time at all he came, his body was so easy to read that she swallowed down everything as if it was a standard sugared drink.  
Now that she taught him the vaule of cumming, hopefully he will snare for the final bait. Naime worked him up like before but stopped as he was about to cum, causing a confused volt from his body, she teased him and teased him this way till he was sweating with irrebilitally only to leave him alone completely. He was staring at her in confusion but that point didn't matter, what did was that he was looking at her. Naime stood on her to the point he could see her own parts then began fondling herself. She thought of Senji of course as she had already slipped her fingers deep inside, her other hand fondling teasingly at her nipple till a hardened bud formed. Naime moaned to herself already feeling her end coming to fruitition, slipping her finger to her clit giving herself no form of mercy.  
''You like to watch people...How about watching them this way?''  
''Nnn...Isn't this part of observation?''  
''Izaya...nn..Izaaahhhhyahhh...''  
Her body convulsed, her clit twitching under her fingers while her love juice trickled out of her uithera. Izaya filled with odd sense of jealousy, watching her self serving motion with observant eyes. His own unattended cock reacting to her display, he was just getting hotter and hotter feeling more and more irretaitable. He shifted against the binds earnimg a smirk from naime, he wanted to touch himself for the first time in his life and he couldn't even do that! Even more than that he wanted to touch her, wanting to do the things he hadn't done. He wanted to be the fingers that touched her so deep inside...His eyes faded into lust unable to bear it any longer, he wanted to cum, he needed to cum too, his hips raised towards Naime tears filling his eyes as his pleads muffled against the gag, she could just make her name out but it was surprising that he could break so easily to what she considered the littliest of attention. He really was patheticially lonely afterall but he was a ridiculously a virgin so it couldn't be helped.  
Naime placed her hand on his crotch, his erect member standing between her fingers as she pushed his hips forcabably back on the bed. If Seiji reacts this way her plan will go smoothly with that thought a lustful glee overtook her while she started posisitioning herself over the information broker.  
Her genitals were already dripping with her own juices creating a matured womanly musk. Would he even last? She could already could see his penis tremble and twitch underneath her, he was already at breaking point from feeling the heat of her vargina alone. She was flattered to a degree but it was troublesome thought at the same point Seiji could pose the same problems but knowing she could be filled would be enough...it would count surely? Besides she could work through to a new beginning so to speak.  
Naime pressed Izayas penis against her petals, it stood itself more firm like a private standing to attention while his pre-cum drooled over her libia. Jestering his penis around had smeared the extra lubrication. When she slipped in the tip, it held little resistance, her mouth gaped while her other mouth swallowed him whole like a wanting beast. Naime breathed heavilly in orgasmic luster, she had forgotten how good it had felt to be filled and he filled her more then enough but the violent twitches of a cock at the final limit already marked the end. Naime only moved a little to adjust herself before a hot stream of semen boiled her insides with it's heat. She smugly grinned at his failure and started working the partial boner that layed left inside of her to another hardened tool of pleasure. She could see him surrender to every slam she did as she forced her genitals down to the base of his shaft and unintendedly her body was getting off on it more then she wanted, leaving her panting like a bitch in heat. Grinding down on that cock repeatedly, forcing it to cremate her inner walls with pure ectasy and the increasing semen to lubricate her building lust! Even Izaya started to attack back with endless faltering thrusts that caused the obscene noises from their union of genitals...  
''Izzzzzzaaaaahhhh''  
'Senji'  
''Izzzaahhh, oh god, Izahh''  
'Senji, oh god, Senji'  
''It feels so good Izaaah annnn ahhh, It's burning so hotly inside!''

Their desire raged on recentleslly between them, their minds lost into the endless ectasy! Their bodies roboticially motioned into climax after climax, all sense just lost to this purpose, their only reason of being. It went on and on till their was only exhaustion, sweat and cum slattered between them; that of man and woman. Then it was only silence challanged by Naomi exhausted panting and Izayas muffled breaths. They stared at each other with complete disbelief on what occured. This left an awkward moment between them as they kept their gaze with each other.  
Soon as she removed the gag, the most unexpected thing had happened; he kissed her. It may of been a simple peck but the gesture alone...  
She looked down at him with hidden concern and lingering disgust but the face she gave him was the usual bored expression. He just kept staring back at her without a word, i may be he was just resting his voice but maybe for the first time he couldn't manage anything to say. Unbinding him a little caughtiously, it was strange during their 'fun' their touched lips was a meaningless engagement driven by lust, surely? But what did this one mean? Shifting she felt him still inside her a little...So that meant he still wanted too? She punched him firmly in the face before swiftly getting off of him, his cum spilling down her legs.  
She didn't need this.  
Grabbing her clothing, she was out his bedroom in one fluid movement slamming the door. Naime leaned on the door as she started staring into space.  
''I need a shower'' grumbled Naomi.

Chapter End.

Author Note Extra: I am avoiding the main story though I admit her coming onto Izaya before the whole Izaya hot pot party would of been hilarious! Espicially considering she didn't notice the others till Izaya pointed them out 3 I may do that version as an Extra Chapter once i finish the overall story or inbetween chapters as a bonus depending on requests.  
But yes, end of chapter two so the prolouge is now finished~ I said before I wanted these two chapters to be vague like a memory or maybe assumption *hint* *hint* but maybe in time that will change?


End file.
